Dengoku Man's Teletubbie Slaghter 2
by Forehead
Summary: Dengoku returns with new friends to take out the last of the teletubbies for making bad T.V.! They should have learned!


Alright, I admit that last story was a bit cheesy, but I had to make a sequel. Actually, I'm just bored. It was a sunny day at the Dengoku residence and Dengoku Man had just finished his bowl of plastic aardvark stew. He had come back from his Big Teletubbie Slaughter just five minutes earlier and was watching Naruto. It gave him gas, an ulcer, and after he got a subdural hematoma, he decided to stop watching. "Argh. My gas is killing me. I blame poor television ads. Curse you once again Teletubbies! I swear my revenge in this poorly written sequel!" And thus, another stupid adventure begins.

O.K., to make this a more interesting story, I will spice it up a bit: Dengoku Man knew he had already slain all the minor Teletubbies and realized that to stop the madness, he had to do something bigger. He decided to slay the Great King Tubbie! And so, he swore upon his frozen tofu on a stick that he would kill it. But, alas, he was not powerful enough. So, he signed up to be a service man's life time companion, and an emo's help (who he promised to do her homework). "You have repaired my shattered and broken dreams, you lovable little tofu man, you!" said the service man, who to Dengoku Man into a constrictor lock," SERVICE, SERVICE, SERVICE!" he cried. The emo bent down, and whispered," Your blood type is O, right?"

So with two new friends, he set out on his journey to be a pokemon master. Uh, no. He set out on his adventure to slay the big Tele King! Until the end of this paragraph, read in a British accent. As they went along, cloaks and wands mysteriously appeared as the camera man switched views. "Bloody hail, is Hagwaltz school of Whichardzy and Wizardcraft!" cried Dengoku Man. "Use the super ninja arts eggplant style mega gnome jutsu!" screamed the emo as angry ferrets marched lovingly towards the trio, from the school. Thinking quickly, Dengoku Man took out his eggplant, strapped it to a gnome, screamed, "YEGELMOOGLFLEXIN!" and then threw it. But, just minutes before, Service Man had screamed, unnoticed, "To further my service to you, mighty leader I strap myself to this eggplant! SERVICE, SERVICE, SERVICE!" And the lump soared into the castle. "Bomb IGNITE!" screamed Dengoku Man, and the castle blew, revealing a Pretzel Palace!

And, ever slowly, clambered out the GIANT-sized Tubbie King! But wait, on his back, whoever should it be but the ever loyal, Service Guy! "Master, I have your eggplant! SSSERRVVVICCEEE!!!!" He tossed the vegetable just in time, for then, the Ginormous Tubbie tossed a kumquat, packed with nose hair, hurtling towards the loyal service man into the sky, as he screamed, "When it comes to flying, I'm #1! I stick to my friends like a wad of gum! We're blasting off again! Service! Chime Chime!" And he left, until he reappears, next time. "I shall avenge you, my black market friend!" screamed the tofu man. He held up his eggplant, but it desolidified into guacamole' and he began to cry. "Why, plastic aardvark, why did you sacrifice youself to the hobo's stew? Why!?!" But, just that minute, the aardvark came! Soaring from the sky, he crashed into the floor! "Go, Dengoku. Use your super pretty Dengoku spoon. Avenge the service man that has passed. Use the power of rice soup!" it said to Dengoku Man in a deep, meaningful voice. "Ha! I have you now! I shall use the power of rice!" Dengoku yelled holding up the rice soup that the aardvark had conjured out of mid-air. He threw the rice at the Tubbie, who dodged it, and tossed a wad of tubbie turd at our tofu hero! Then, Dengoku screamed "Transform! Super tofu man powers ignite!" At that moment, he morphed into a super mega tofu robot man cyborg and began spraying Dengoku Man plastic dolls from his arm pits and the Teletubbie king exploded into a volcano of love and everyone made sloppy joes from his insides. Little did they know, it was only a decoy, for the real king was not the decoy, but someone who was not the decoy. Emerging from the Pretzel kingdom came only who, but Don Patch! "Ha! You have done well to come this far, but you are no match for my amazing… WAFFLE IRON! Super fist of the waffle iron!" Cried the Don Patch. Everyone was on the ground, gasping, and it seemed all was lost. But, in another timely reentry, out of the sky fell none other than service man! "Yeah, you Don Patch! Prepare for your service themed doom! SUPER FIST OF THE SERVICE MAN!" he screamed. And in his last ditch attempt to save the day, none had noticed that Dengoku Man had grabbed the forgotten guacamole' and snuck towards the villain. Service Man's attack was tossed aside, only to reveal Dengoku, with a waffle iron full of guacamole'! "EAT GUACAMOLE' PANCAKE EVIL DOER!" Dengoku Man squeaked fiercely, "I WILL AVENGE MY FRIENDS!" And with that said, he summoned a giant pancake from the sky and squished Don Patch. He had finally won against the Teletubbies, and reclaimed his tofu. He didn't manage to stop bad T.V., but he did take over the pretzel palace, turn it into a franchise, make lots of money and buy a hospital, at which he performed surgery on his gang and they set off to the condo. They watched pokemon, puked from Naruto, and had a party. They became famous and bought Hawaii. They made a waffle iron factory and sold waffle irons. Then they went to fight giant taquitos in Tokyo. The end.


End file.
